Tarzan
thumb|CARATULA DVD. Tarzán es una película estadounidense de animación tradicional, del año 1999, dirigida por Chris Buck y Kevin Lima. Se basa en la novela Tarzán de Edgar Rice Burroughs. Su estreno oficial en Estados Unidos fue el 18 de junio de 1999. Ganadora de varios premios. Argumento Una Pareja de náufragos terminan en una selva junto con su bebe,donde construyen su propio hogar,pero una noche mueren asesinados por un chita,donde una madre gorila llamada kala que perdió a su hijo la misma noche encuentra al bebe criandolo como su hijo llamándolo Tarzan,donde el crece y ya siendo adulto al poco tiempo conoce y se enamora de una chica inglesa exploradora llamada Jane,pero acompañada de ella esta Clayton,que esta ocultando un plan para cazar a los gorilas, dependerá de Tarzan,Jane y de sus amigos detenerlo. Reparto Personajes Tarzán El protagonista de la película, los padres de Tarzán naufragaron en las costas de África, viéndose obligados a subsistir en medio de la selva, los padres de Tarzán son finalmente asesinados por un feroz leopardo llamado Sabor, Tarzán es encontrado por una gorila llamada Kala la cual lo cuida cómo si fuera un hijo y lo lleva con su manada, aunque Tarzán no es aceptado en la manada. Tarzán crece hasta convertirse en un adulto. Tarzán logra el respeto de la manada finalmente tras matar a Sabor en un duro combate, aunque su curiosidad por conocer su origen cada vez va a más, esto se hace más evidente cuando conoce a una exploradora británica llamada Jane Porter de la cual inmediatamente se enamora, esta llega con su padre científico y un guía llamado Clayton para investigar a los gorilas, tras despedirse de "su" manada, Tarzán se marcha en un barco rumbo a Inglaterra junto a Jane y los demás, pero Tarzán se da cuenta de que todo es un plan de Clayton para capturar a los gorilas y regresa, frustrando los planes de Clayton, finalmente se queda a vivir en la selva junto a Jane. Jane Porter Jane es una exploradora británica que llega a África en una expedición para investigar a los gorilas junto a su padre, un científico algo despistado y bobalicón y Clayton, un guía obsesionado con capturar a los gorilas que allí habitan. Jane queda anonadada cuando conoce a Tarzán, un humano que vive entre los gorilas, ambos comienzan a enamorarse y Jane convence a Tarzán de marcharse con ella a Inglaterra para vivir con los suyos, Tarzán acepta pero en el barco que les llevaba a su destino, son atacados por los hombres de Clayton, Tarzán frustra los planes de este y Jane se queda finalmente a vivir con Tarzán en la selva junto a su padre. Profesor Archimides Porter Es el padre de Jane y un científico que viaja a África para conocer y estudiar a los gorilas; tiene la teoría de que éstos viven en manada. Es simpático y muy divertido. Clayton Clayton es el guía y guardaespaldas de los Porter, es un afamado cazador obsesionado con capturar a los gorilas, trata de ganarse la confianza de Tarzán para que este le diga el escondite, pero todos sus intentos fracasan, finalmente ve la oportunidad perfecta cuando Tarzán se marchaba a Inglaterra en un barco, junto a todos sus hombres, Clayton captura a los gorilas pero no se había percatado de que Tarzán acudió en ayuda de los mismos y libera a los gorilas, Clayton y Tarzán comienzan a pelear entre lianas, pero Clayton, cuando se disponía a acabar con Tarzán queda colgado entre las lianas, finalmente corta todas las lianas pero no la que le sujetaba el cuello, así que el cae y se ahorca y solamente se ve la sombra de su cuerpo ahorcado en un árbol. Esta es reconocida como una de las muertes más macabras de Disney. Kerchak Kerchak es el jefe de la manada de los gorilas, el y Kala, su compañera, tuvieron un hijo el cual fue asesinado por Sabor, un malvado y feroz leopardo, Kerchak quedó muy apenado y cuando Kala adoptó a un bebé humano que encontró abandonado, Kerchak se niega a aceptarlo entre los suyos y cómo su hijo. Kerchak nunca muestra aprecio por Tarzán aunque comenzó a sentir más respeto cuando este mata a Sabor. Cuando Tarzán se marchaba rumbo a Inglaterra, Clayton, atacó a la manada, hiriendo a Kerchak de un disparo, antes de morir, finalmente Kerchak acepta a Tarzán entre los suyos. Kala Kala es una gorila y compañera de Kerchak. Ambos tuvieron un hijo el cual fue asesinado por Sabor, un violento leopardo. Mientras caminaba por un gran árbol, Kala oye los llantos de un bebé, al encontrarlo y ver que no hay nadie cuidándolo, finalmente decide adoptarlo, aunque Tarzán no es aceptado por nadie. Kala trata de criarlo cómo si fuera su hijo, ignorando todas las diferencias que hay entre Tarzán y los gorilas y preocupándose por su bienestar y su salud, aunque Kala no puede esconder la evidencia cuando Tarzán se hace adulto y le lleva al lugar dónde lo encontró. Cuando este se marchaba a Inglaterra, Kala fue capturada por el grupo de hombres mandados por Clayton, pero Tarzán llega a tiempo y la rescata junto a todo el grupo de Gorilas Banda sonora La música fue compuesta por Mark Mancina el cual fue nominado y obtuvo diversos premios en varios festivales de cine y música. Además, Phil Collins fue el encargado de la composición e interpretación de los temas vocales, que cantó en varios idiomas entre los que se encontraba el español. thumb|251px|right Mejores Canciones * "En mi corazon viviras" * "Hijo de hombre" * "Lo extraño que soy" * "Dos Mundos" Premios * 1999 ** Bogey Awards - Bogey Award in Gold ** Golden Screen * 2000 ** ASCAP *** Most Performed Songs from Motion Pictures *** Top Box Office Films ** Annie - Technical Achievement in the Field of Animation ** Artios - Best Casting for Animated Voiceover - Feature Film ** Blimp Award - Favorite Voice from an Animated Movie ** BMI Film & TV Awards - BMI Film Music ** Globos de Oro - Mejor Canción a "You'll Be in My Heart", interpretada por Phil Collins. ** Grammy - Best Soundtrack Album ** Oscar - Mejor Canción a "You'll Be in My Heart", interpretada por Phil Collins. Enlaces externos * Web oficial para Hispanoamérica Categoría:Películas de Walt Disney Categoría:Renacimiento de Disney Categoría:Películas Animadas Categoría:Películas de los 90